


Truth Or Dare

by bronovan



Series: AmaSaiKiibOuma stuff [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: "Kiibo, truth or dare?" Kokichi asked."Truth." The robot replied."Is it true your hands vibrate?"





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this time i used first names bc they're already boyfriends and such! also no honorifics bc it just doesn't feel right in smut, sorry.

It probably started the moment Kokichi stepped inside the room and yelled "let's play truth or dare!".

This is how Kiibo, Shuuichi and Rantarou found themselves sitting on the floor, Shuuichi with Kokichi's head in his lap and Rantarou wearing nothing but pink lacy panties.

"Kiibo, truth or dare?" Kokichi asked.

"Truth." The robot replied.

"Is it true your hands vibrate?"

"That is true, but I fail to see why you'd want to know that."

Kokichi just started laughing at the robot's words and said, "okay, it’s your turn."

"Um… Shuuichi, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Shuuichi half answered, half asked.

"Can I ask you the same question? I'm not sure I understand how this game works." Kiibo seemed confused.

"Nooooo!" Kokichi yelled from Shuuichi's lap, "you have to think up a new question! And make it interesting!"

"Okay, I think I understand now!" Kiibo smiled proudly, "Shuuichi, what do you intend to major in when you get to college?"

"Kiibo, I think that when Kokichi said 'interesting', he meant 'sexual'." Rantarou explained.

"Oh!" Kiibo blushed. "So, um… Are you a virgin?"

"Kiibo, you were watching when I…" Shuuichi lowered his tone, "fucked Kokichi. You know I'm not."

"Hold on, why wasn't I invited?" Rantarou barged in.

"We weren't dating you then." Kokichi said and grabbed Rantarou's hand somehow.

"Shame. I wish I could have seen it." He winked.

"Maybe we could show you…" Shuuichi whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rantarou asked.

"Nothing!" Shuuichi said suddenly, "truth or dare, Rantarou?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, to, uh, kiss Kiibo?"

Rantarou rolled his eyes. "Really?" he said but crawled in front of the robot to kiss him gently. When they broke apart, Rantarou spoke again. "Kiibo, truth or dare?"

"What about me?! Did you just skip my turn?!" Kokichi whined.

They all chose to ignore him.

"Dare." Kiibo said.

Rantarou had an expression that could only be described as 'evil' on his face. "I dare you to show us how your hands vibrate."

"That's easy, I just-"

"Let me finish!" Rantarou smiled, "on Kokichi. Show us on Kokichi. If you don't understand what I mean, I can explain."

"I'm afraid I need an explanation."

Rantarou leaned closer to Kiibo and whispered something in his ear. Kiibo started blushing furiously.

Meanwhile, Kokichi already got up and started taking off his clothes. He knew what was about to come.

Shuuichi crawled to the nearest drawer where they kept their lube and pulled it out, placing it next to Kiibo.

Once Kokichi was naked, he sat on Kiibo's lap, legs spread and back turned to the robot. "C'mon, Kiiboy. Show me how those hands work."

Kiibo couldn't stop blushing, but he still picked his hands up and brought them over to Kokichi's nipples, turning on the vibration.

Kokichi gasped.

"Do they have more settings?" Rantarou had that evil expression on his face again.

"Yes! I can turn it up to the strongest right now actually!" to demonstrate, Kiibo made the vibrations go strong enough to fill the room with sounds, and Kokichi moaned.

"Hey Kiibo…" Shuuichi picked up the lube bottle again and showed it to the robot.

"Ah, thank you Shuuichi!" the robot turned off the vibrations and took his hands off Kokichi's nipples, grabbing the bottle and opening it. After slathering his hand with the liquid-gel-thingie, he used his dry hand to spread Kokichi's legs. "Okay. I'm gonna do it now."

"Do it!" Kokichi yelled at the robot.

"I'm doing it!" Kiibo yelled back and sent his hand to Kokichi's hole, starting to rub slow circles around it.

"It's cold!" Kokichi whined. His whines were stopped, though, when Kiibo started pushing one of his fingers in. "Oh!"

Kiibo hasn't turned on the vibrations yet, letting his boyfriend get used to the feeling first. He started pumping his finger in and out.

After a minute, Kokichi started yelling again. "Add another one!"

Kiibo sighed and added another finger, trying his best to locate Kokichi's prostate before turning on the vibrations. When he did, he turned them on on the lowest setting.

"C'mon, Kiibo, I think our Kokichi here can handle the strongest setting." Rantarou smiled.

Kokichi sent him an 'I'm going to kill you look' a second before he started moaning loudly at what he was feeling. Kiibo set the vibrations to their highest setting, placing his fingers right on Kokichi's prostate.

"Is he in pain?" Kiibo whispered.

"No, that means he's enjoying it." Rantarou assured the robot.

Shuuichi was quiet the whole time. He was just sitting there, watching the whole thing, before raising his hand and placing it on Kokichi's dick, starting to pump it slowly.

"Sh-Shuuichi!" Kokichi moaned and shivered.

"Kiibo, stop." Rantarou finally said. "Your dare is over. It's your turn now."

Kiibo slowed down the vibrations to a full stop and pulled his fingers out.

"So mean!" Kokichi said. Rantarou simply giggled at his words.

Kokichi tried, with a shivering body, to get to his earlier spot, but he was shaking too hard. He just remained sitting on Kiibo.

"Since you wanted your turn to come so badly, Kokichi – truth or dare?" Kiibo said.

"Dare, please!"

"I dare you to… relieve yourself. It seems painful." Kiibo motioned at Kokichi's crotch.

"Oh thank god." Kokichi said and started pumping himself. "While I'm at it, ah- Shuuichi, truth or dare?"

Shuuichi gulped, trying to think of an answer while still staring at Kokichi. "Dare."

"I dare you to suck my dick."

Shuuichi didn't need to be told twice. He went between Kokichi's legs and quickly took his dick in his mouth.

"Aw, not fair, I wanted to be a part of the party." Rantarou laughed.

"Shuuichi, move for a second- perfect." Kokichi said and moved Shuuichi aside. "Rantarou, fuck me. Kiibo, I want you to use those vibrations on my nipples again."

"Understood!" Kiibo said and pulled his hands up again, placing them on Kokichi's nipples and setting them on medium speed vibrations.

Rantarou grabbed the lube, squeezed some into his hand and rubbed it on his dick. He then took Shuuichi's spot between Kokichi's legs and quickly shoved his dick inside, barely letting Kokichi to get used to the feeling.

He picked up Kokichi's legs and lifted him up, giving Shuuichi place to get his head in to continue his work. Shuuichi didn't even need to be told what to do, and started licking Kokichi's cock.

Kokichi moaned, all these sensations surrounding him at once, he couldn't take it.

He shot his load into Shuuichi's mouth.

Shuuichi took his mouth off and said, "Hey rantarou, do you need help finishing?"

"You know it." Rantarou said and pulled out of Kokichi.

Shuuichi quickly took off his pants and boxers and took his own dick in his hand. Then he sat in front of Rantarou, his legs spread, and let their dicks rub together.

Rantarou understood what the boy meant and grabbed them both in his hand, pumping them quickly.

It didn't take long for them both to cum together, Kokichi and Kiibo watching patiently (well, Kiibo was watching. Kokichi was still recovering).

"You were right, Kokichi." Shuuichi finally said. "This is a good game."

"Told you." Kokichi mumbled as Kiibo hugged him from behind. Rantarou and Shuuichi quickly joined the hug pile that was forming on the floor.

They could clean up later.

**Author's Note:**

> rip i'm so sorry the ending is such a cliche aaaa i didn't know how to wrap it up  
> i might turn this into a series? maybe? if people like it. which means if you want me to do it, you gotta comment. >:3


End file.
